Ella-Metals 3
or commonly known as Ella-Metals 3: Checkmate, is a turn based RPG/action-adventure game by Fusion Entertainment, is the third game the Ella-Metals series for the Hybrid Delta and the Wii U. The game, features a evil chess obsessed supervillain mastermind, moving into VineVille. The game is set 2 years after it's prequel. It was released on May 1st 2012, a year after the prequel's re-release. On February 15th 2012, a port was announced for the Novaya on it's launch. Plot For more info the about the individual side and story missions, see this page. Ella Metals receives a sealed, fancy-looking letter, addressed to Ella herself. Opening it, she reads it, and doesn't understand what has happened: Leila Metals, her older sister, who she hasn't seen for 6 years is coming to VineVille, after being fired of her job. The event reveals to have been more tragic than Leila told: she was fired for illegally using her powers to end someone's life. However, after shocking Ella, she explains she had to do it: that person was suffering from horrible psychotic problems since of his old job in the AI Factory, and Leila just wanted to end his suffering. But, what Ella didn't know was, the man was Leila's fiancé, he had a accident before the wedding and Leila in her dress killed him and arrived straight to VineVille. However, during Leila's journey, she suffers a fatal car crash, but luckily ends up recovering from it safely. Ella comes to see who is the one behind the car crash, to which her sister recalls she saw no one crashing into her car. However, a small object is found in Leila's bag - a White Bishop, akin to those in chess. Ella, after going back home, discover the people in VineVille acting like puppets, where Kaisser is controlling VineVillians like Chess pieces. Not knowing that her itself is another chess piece, the White Queen. She discovers that a young scientist obsessed with chess is manipulating people into doing what he wants: the end of the world as we know it. He tells her the entire world is his chess board, and that he will be expecting her to come to his tower. After a long journey, Ella comes to his tower, where he awaits her. Ella challenges him to a swordplay duel, which the two agree to. However, she knows she is being controlled by him, who somehow wants to be killed. During the battle, she tries to escape from his power, but she cannot, and finally kills him. From his mortal body, a grey soul appears, breaking all the windows into shards and disappearing. Ella wakes up in a ruined hospital. After looking out for Andy and Lexi, she finds them and agrees to find out what has happened to VineVille. After looking, they find out it has been turned into a black and white ruined city. They run onto Ella's home, and notice nobody is there. Trying to find if there are survivors, they run and start searching on the city. Ella quickly finds and reunites with Leila, both happy, Ella begins to forgive her. The two make a plan and discover the one behind all of this has his base on the center of Earth: they reunite with Andy and Lexi and talk about it. As so, the group decides to start drilling onto the nucleus to find him and stop the madness and, probably, restore VineVille's population. After a long journey, tons of enemies and combat, the group finally gets to the center of Earth. In it, they find a black and white palace, replica of a chess board, and enter on it easily. Opening the doors and searching for whoever is there, Andy and Lexi fall to various traps, while Ella and Leila remain together and find the Black King, Kaisser Caissa, sitting on his throne. Trying to defeat him, they attack him, but quickly get stopped by Kaisser's powers. He imprisons the duo, and attaches them to chains. However, Andy Pasta and Lexi Lexan manage to come and save them, burning the chains and freeing them. The four unite their powers to defeat Kaisser: however, it isn't enough, and they are seemingly defeated, with the help of Stella Cassia, Ella's schoolmate who has been her enemy since they were young is now Kaisser's ally. Who has the ability got using rock craters on people, and turning day into night in a instant. She begins to use her powers effectively. Ella can't get round that she is fighting against her own townsfolk, so she leaves that to Leila. Leila takes down the armies general, Five. But the odds are against them. However, Ella and Leila remember they need to fight for their family, for their friends and for the whole VineVille, and find their inner strength along with Andy and Lexi. The other White pieces of the chess board appear: some of Ella's family, some VineVille citizens. Everyone runs towards the Black King, who summons his army. While Ella is locked in a fierce elemental battle through VineVillian streets and offices, but then, bang. Ella knocks Stella, seemingly to her death from a window. However, the army slowly disappears: Kaisser has lost control over the chess board after manipulating it non-stop for days, and has to rest before he recovers his magic. The group uses this weakness to attack, and finally mages to defeat him. Kaisser, however, escapes, with a somehow alive Stella. now without nearly any power, he gave it to Stella for her to be revived. Now he will wander through time as a immortal until his power has been restored again. Ella and Leila return to VineVille along with their friends, celebrate the victory over Kaisser and his Black Army, and celebrate how VineVille isn't controlled anymore. Going back to their daily lives, everyone returns to their houses. A great festival goes on the city, meanwhile, to thank the heroes. Leila goes to Ella's home to stay for a while, and their well deserved vacation is finally accomplished. Characters Gameplay The gameplay is still the same, run around solving missions, collecting XP, leading to cutscenes, characters can fire their element about. New for EM3, there is sights, to make your shots even more accurate in the free mode element of the game. The battle scenes are a turn based RPG system in defeating more complex enemies. When in battle, you can use your special move, kick, punch, tackle or use some of the characters special moves. These are great for clearing a field of enemies and defeating a boss, as enemies will surround a boss. Bosses can only be defeated at close range. Damage will increase the higher level you are, as will your enemies HP. Every 10 experience, you level up. The first playable character is Ella Metals, again she can fire chunks of metal rapidly, size depending on a meter, but new for Ella is the ability to turn weapons into swords. Each attack to begin with deals 5 damage, once completing more missions and defeating more enemies, your attacks (and enemies), become stronger. Leila is the second, and only other playable character. She is slightly slower and can only let out heavier pieces of metal. And is less accurate, but can deal more damage. Instead of your inventory appearing on the pause screen, it appears on the Wii U screen, whilst the action is happening on the TV screen. When completing missions, skills are learned to place on the skill meter in the top corner, below that is the XP Meter. Short missions are 150XP, longer ones and when skills are learned is 200, and boss levels are 300. A new feature for Ella-Metals 3 is a day/night feature, where the light will be affected by the time of day it is on your console. Controls Wii U A - Jump B - Tackle Y - Punch X - Block Analog Stick - Move Y, Y - Punch Kick Start - Pause Delta Square - Jump Analog Stick - Move Circle - Tackle Cresent - Punch Triangle - Block Analog Stick - Move Cresent, Cresent - Punch Kick Plus - Pause Minus - Inventory Differences There are little differences between the two versions, the Delta version has different boxart. The invetonary is on the screen of the Wii U, unlike the Delta, as it isn't feasable due to a different controller. Menus All of the menu's stick to a grey metallic background, once pressing start on the title screen, the logo will appear in the top corner, and a the 4 modes will be listed, Story, Training, Online, Options. When something is loading, Andy will give a "Useful Hint", this is referencing the running gag that Andy's power is deemed as useless. Enemies For the first time since Ella-Metals: Run For Your Life!, new enemies appear. They can be found here, and were complied of original and ideas from other Fantendo users. Online In Online mode, you run around, a certain area which you encounter in this, or past games. Firing elements at each other, you can build up a profile and choose your element, but choose wisely, once chosen, you can't change it. Once you are assigned to a faction, you are at war with other teams, when you get hit a little HP is lost, once losing all your HP, you are knocked out. You can have a 10-1000 HP match. Each character will have they're health bar that they have currently acclaimed in the game online. Maps The main hub is simply called VineVIlle and you can run around and choose your map. *VineVille Streets - A map where you can battle on moving cars and drive around climing on top of buldings. The biggest map. *VineVille Apartments - Start at the top of the VineVille apartments, roam about. *VineVille School - Go nuts at the VineVille School, coarse through corridors and classrooms. *VineVille Lake - A lake around some grasslands, you can run into the lake, but not go underwater. But can shoot with your hands under the water if you use your sights. *Al Factory - Fight on converyor belts, with robots constantly being made, if they are knocked off, they can attack you. *The Basement - Home to Kaisser and his humoungous chess board. *The Vine Den - A stadium where you can fight in the stands or on the pitch or outside, not good for quick battles. Expansion A expansion was released on Halloween. Waddel of Gearworks Gaming did most of the work. It was revolved around Halloween. Gallery AndyPasta3.png|Andy Pasta LexiLexan3.png|Lexi Lexan SamuelThink3.png|Samuel Think KiulerCaissa.png|Kaisser Cassia Trivia *This was the first Fusion Entertainment game for the Wii U. *The series creator , describes this as the darkest game of the series yet. *It was released on May 1st worldwide to mark the anniversary if the reveal of the new game and the revive of the series following the release of the prequel. *The game genre is described as a Action-Adventure RPG, as this game has more action to the previous ones. *Benjiman Metals was again considered to be playable as a young child, so the timeline would be shifted a few years earlier. This would further emphasize the 3 theme of the game. Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Ella-Metals Games Category:RPGs Category:Wii U Games Category:Sequels Category:Fan Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:RPGs Category:Original Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Adventure Category:Adventure Games Category:Platformers Category:RPGs Category:2012 Category:Launch Titles Category:Stelios7 Category:Hybrid Δ Games Category:Novaya Games Category:Original Articles